


Sketchavember 2017

by TheCheeseCat



Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game), おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Digital Art, Embedded Images, Fanart, Genderswap, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Insert, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCheeseCat/pseuds/TheCheeseCat
Summary: Sketchavember is a challenge to draw a sketch every day in the month of November, so I decided to dump them all here too.





	1. Day 1: ChoroCheese

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find these on my Twitter (@TheCheeseCat), Tumblr (Cheesematsu), deviantart (thecheesecat), and Facebook Page (TheCheeseCat)!

I didn't do Inktober because I don't like working with pens, but man I sure can fucking sketch, so I'm gonna try to keep up with this thing called Sketchavember. Day 1 is scarf sharing with Choro. I am so sorry for this self-insert shipping I juST REALY LOVE CHOROMATSU OKAY


	2. Day 2: Ichira

Ichira is from my Osomatsu/Undertale AU. She's the eldest of six siblings, her father is Ichimatsu while her mother is a monster version of Chara, hence her goat appearance. She's cynical like her father and also shares his love for cats, but since she's the oldest, she can handle pressure a little better than her father can. She tends to throw up when she gets nervous, where as her father just tries to shit on tables.


	3. Day 3: Mayuge

Mayuge, second eldest, is the painful son of Karamatsu and Monster Chara. The day he was born (July 4th) his older sister Ichira simply said "Mayuge" when she looked at him, Mayuge being the Japanese word for Eyebrows. His mother, following the Dreemurr tradition of shitty naming, thought it was a fitting name without knowing the meaning behind it, and that's the story of how Karamatsu's half monster son was literally fucking named "EYEBROWS"

One of his dreams is to travel to America to see the fireworks on his birthday.


	4. Day 4: Jyuni

Jyuni, the third eldest is, you guessed it, Jyushimatsu's child. Unlike her older brother and sister, Jyuni was born as a 'SOUL Child', a child born from two SOULs coming together as one. All of the children are considered demi-gods/goddesses, but Jyuni genuinely lives up to her title. Inheriting her mother's powers and her father's energy, Jyuni is ridiculously overpowered and doesn't realize her own strength a lot of the time. Because of this, she finds it difficult to make friends because a lot of people are afraid of her and her strength. She does have a monster form like the rest of her siblings, she just chooses a human appearance to be more like her father.

She loves baseball and dogs and getting into fights. She's basically her father.


	5. Day 5: Kureha

Kureha is the fourth born of the Matsuno children, and if you couldn't tell by all the pink, she belongs to Todomatsu. She is spoiled fucking rotten by her father and knows she can get away with anything around him. Her hair isn't naturally pink, she's a red head but she hates her natural hair color so she dyes it pink. She also has a more feminine face compared to the rest of her siblings, where her snout is much shorter and her horns are smaller. She doesn't like fighting and will normally hide behind Mayuge in conflicts, since Ichira doesn't put up with her bullshit and she's scared of Jyuni.

Her name, Kureha, is written as "Red Leaves" because she was born on the first day of Autumn.


	6. Day 6: Naoki

The fifth born of the Matsuno kids is known as Naoki, his name written as "straight tree". He is, of course, Choromatsu's son, and is extremely shy and easily flustered. People find it difficult to talk to him because he's constantly trying to avoid people, and is only really ever comfortable around his family members. It takes A LOT of patience in order to get close to him, and if you try to flirt with him? You might as well be giving him a heart attack.


	7. Day 7: Pachinko

The last born, Pachinko, has a bit of a rough history. Like his older sister Jyuni, he is also a SOUL child, but his means of birth weren't as pleasant as hers. Osomatsu hates Chara because he feels she's taken his brothers away from him, but he's also extremely afraid of her. Chara tries to make amends by trusting him enough to show him her SOUL and things quickly escalate from there. The end result is a child, and Osomatsu thinks that by taking the child from Chara, it'll make up for her taking his brothers from him. Osomatsu steals the child in the middle of the night, and is never heard from again.

With no where to go and little knowledge about raising children, Osomatsu goes to Chibita for help, and his childhood friend reluctantly agrees to help him. When asked what the child's name is, Osomatsu says it's Pachinko, because he wants the child to remind him of something he likes, rather than who he hates. To spare the kid of being made fun of later in life, Chibita gives him the nickname Patch. Pachinko is raised by a father who can't take care of himself, and a man who at least knows what he's doing. Despite asking about who his mother is, Osomatsu avoids the subject, and tells him he doesn't need a mother because he has him. The child ends up wearing all of Osomatsu's hand-me-downs because he grows too fast for Osomatsu or Chibita to afford new clothes for him every month.

While Osomatsu keeps Pachinko inside most the time to avoid Chara finding him, Chibita tries to bring him out with him when he goes to work, so the kid can get some fresh air some times. This eventually leads to his older brother Naoki finding him at the park. Pachinko is delighted to find someone else that looks like him, and Naoki tries to explain their mother to him.

With the DETERMINATION to find his mother, Pachinko runs away from home.


	8. Day 8: Chara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever forget how to draw your own characters cause boy let me tell you

Chara Dreemurr, Hypergoddess of Death, mother of 6. Chara's world started out like any other, the Dreemurr family took her in, she lived among them for a while. But there was something different about her. This Chara knew of her fate, knew that in order for her world to progress, she would have to die. The thought of that frightened her, to the point where she became desperate to escape her timeline to avoid it. Her desperation brought her to kill Asriel and merge her SOUL with his so she could transcend  her world and escape it. She hadn't counted on Asgore and Toriel finding her right after she killed their son.

In a panic, she killed them as well, and everyone in her path in a genocidal lust for more power. She had gone mad, some might say. There was no one left of her timeline once she was finished, at least that's what she thought, and with the thoughts of her destruction creeping up on her, she left the dead timeline, never to return to it again. She ends up using her powers to create her own world, a timeline nexus. Flash forward to years later, Chara gets into a spat with Gaster version of a Sans, and ends up taking a Gaster Blaster at point blank range. Chara cannot die, but she can be killed, and to prevent her body from being torn apart, the half of Asriel's SOUL still in her body fuses even farther with her, causing her to take on a more monstrous appearance that is irreversible.

Chara believes that she has now become some kind of hideous beast, until one day when a man clad in a purple hoodie falls into her domain.


	9. Day 9: Lawyer Kara and Seifuku Oso

Today is galacta's birthday so i drew one of her current faves


	10. Day 10: Fat Cat Cheese

im so god damn tired idk why i had like a full sleep anyway here's cheese as one of those fat dogs but except a cat.


	11. Day 11: A Gift

Today's sketch is for one of my precious watchers on deviantART. She's super sweet!


	12. Day 12: Nyaa-kun

I give unto you, my gay cat son.


	13. Day 13: King Ichi of Locksley

This one was a little late today cause I had some other work to do. Day 13 is King Ichi of Locksley, Dragon lover and painful knight hater. He's from The Pride of Dragons.


	14. Day 14: Knight Karamatsu of Akatsuka

i am so tired and lazy today and it was an effort to even draw this but I might come back to it later and give it some shading when I have some free time. I'm actually surprised it turned out pretty okay. Anyway today is Knight Karamatsu, more specifically the painful knight from The Pride of Dragons.


	15. Day 15: Osomatsu, Dragon of Akatsuka

Every day these sketches get a little more messy and you can tell where i give up lmao.  
Have a dragon boy


	16. Day 16: Choromatsu Faust, Mage of Rivendale

Today is super cute Choro day apparently.


	17. Day 17: Yukimi of the FrostClaw Clan

Every time I draw Yukimi I either draw her really well or incredibly shitty.


	18. Day 18: i can't fukkin draw today

I could not draw today. :,^)


	19. Day 19: Single Dad Karamatsu AU

"Dad, you're really embarrassing."  
  
Day 19 is an AU me and galacta have where Karamatsu is a single father due to his wife passing away and has to raise his daughter, Kaede, on his own, and decides to get back into the dating game after mourning the loss of his wife for so long. He ends up going to a place that is run by a beautiful and mysterious woman calling herself _Madame Legend._  
  
Oh yeah, he's a florist and his daughter likes to make flower crowns out of the flowers that are starting to wilt.


	20. Day 20: Soul Sucking Retail

I like my job but sometimes working in retail sucks the very soul out of you.


	21. Day 21: Gomen, gomen!

This is actually a frame from a small comic i'm making but i ran out of time to sketch today so have this.


	22. Day 22: Battle Mage Cheesematsu Vs Akumatsu

This sequence of events that happened in my discord server will never not be funny to me.


	23. Day 23: Happy Thanksgiving!

Happy Thanksgiving from my family to yours. uwu


	24. Day 24: Battle Mage Cheese

I really liked my dumb battle mage design so I decided day 24 would be a full body shot. I was gonna shade it but I got to head to work soon so I might later.  
  
You might think that staff is magic and it is but she really just beats things to death with it.


	25. Day 25: Beatdown

Ya'll thought I was fuckin' joking.


	26. Day 26: A Meme

I may have gotten carried away with this one. ~~beforeyouevenaskyesit'saWoWogre~~  
  
The reference for people that don’t get it:


	27. Day 27: Memeomancy

I may be the worst mage but I'm a master at memeomancy. B^)


	28. Day 28: In the name of the Memes

This one didn't get colored cause I don't have time. I'm putting way more effort into these sketches then there needs to be, haha.


	29. Day 29: Soap

It's a song.


	30. Day 30: The End

"It's been quite a ride, hasn't it?"  
"Yeah, pretty crazy."


End file.
